Grace Delaney
"Grace" redirects here. For the professional gambler, see Grace O'Brien. For the photographer, see Grace Goude. Grace Delaney is the forensics expert for Season 1 of Criminal Case. Appearance At 32 years of age, Grace is the director of the Forensics Laboratory of the Grimsborough Police Department. She has light green eyes, auburn hair, and dark red lipstick on her lips. She also wears a black necklace with a brown ring in the middle. Grace usually wears a pink blouse with a laced end underneath a white lab coat. On the left side of the coat, there is logo which reads "GPD" (Grimsborough Police Department). Other than that, she wears an earth brown office skirt. Notable Events of Criminal Case Grace was introduced in Corpse in a Garden. In Good Cop Dead Cop, Grace adopted a puppy which had been abused and misstreated by Angel Martinez. She felt sorry for it, so she kept it as her pet and named it Newton, which comes from the name of the famous scientist, Isaac Newton. Grace appeared outside of the lab for the first time during the Additional Investigation of The Ghost of Grimsborough. She was hanging out with her fiancé, Luke Harris, in Desmond Galloway's Antique Shop. The two met with David Jones and the player when they arrived to check up on Desmond. Luke asked for the team's help to find and put together an oil lamp of Desmond's which he had accidentally broken. The team then found it and pieced it back together, and then gave it back to Desmond, much to Grace and Luke's appreciation to the team. In Dog Eat Dog, Grace participated in the Dog Pageant with Newton. Grace is shown to be very protective of Luke during the events of At the End of the Rope, in which Jones and the player talk with Luke two times during the investigation of Lisa Edwards' death, angering her. After Penelope Rivera was tried for murder and willful deception, Jones had the need to check up on Luke to make sure he was still in Grace's good side. In The Devil's Playground, Grace agreed with Chief King to dress herself as an Amish woman to tend for Isaac Hersberger, in order to avoid offending the Amish population during the investigation. In Grace's absence from the Forensics, the Coroner, Nathan Pandit, filled-in for Grace during the investigation. Grace is shown to be compassionate of children as showcased in An Elementary Murder, when she tendered for Sarah Mills in the rooms of the Grimsborough PD. Upon completing Sarah's leg of the Additional Investigation, Grace admitted that she was asthmatic when she was a child (she had frequent breath shortages), but in college she learned how to cure asthma so that it would not bother her during the events of the game. Grace was the player's sidekick in Good Girls Don't Die since Jones was busy with the complaints by the citizens of Maple Heights and the case was too serious for him. At the climax of There Will Be Blood, the player accepted a position in the Pacific Bay Police Department, but not before Cathy King and the Grimsborough PD threw a farewell party for the player. Grace took some time to tell the player that she would never forget the day little Newton was brought to her lab, and to conclude, thanked the player for it as Newton grew up to the best dog she has ever had. Personal Life Grace is engaged to Luke Harris, a Cinema History teacher at Grimsborough University, as mentioned above. Analyses As the Forensic Expert of the Grimsborough Police Department, Grace has the responsibility of taking care of all the necessary physical analyses, and to inform the team of such results after a certain amount of time or a speed-up process using Criminal Case Cash. Her task-wait rates will vary depending on the difficulty of the task, but they all cost 1 Criminal Case Cash per 30 minutes. Below is the list of analyses Grace performs throughout the course of the game: Case #2: Corpse in a Garden ' *Tooth (00:02:00) *Fingerprints (03:00:00) *Bag of Powder (00:02:00) '''Case #3: The Grim Butcher ' *DNA (00:30:00) *Blood (03:00:00) *Heart (06:00:00) *Blood (03:00:00) '''Case #4: The Dockyard Killer *Blood (00:30:00) *Soil Sample (06:00:00) *Blood (06:00:00) *Pills (03:00:00) Case #5: A Russian Case ' *Strand of Hair (03:00:00) *Blood Sample (03:00:00) *Blood Residues (06:00:00) *Food Sample (03:00:00) '''Case #7: Death by Crucifixion ' *Overalls (06:00:00) *Gloves (03:00:00) *Blood (03:00:00) *Gemstone (03:00:00) '''Case #8: Beautiful No More *Substance (00:30:00) *Blood (06:00:00) *Empty Vial (00:30:00) Case #10: Under the Knife ' *Substance (03:00:00) *Unknown Substance (03:00:00) *Scissors (03:00:00) '''Case #11: Into the Vipers' Nest ' *Oil-stained Rag (06:00:00) *Blood Sample (03:00:00) *Soil Sample (00:30:00) *Smashed Bottle (06:00:00) *Jewel (03:00:00) '''Case #12: Blood on the Trading Floor *Unknown Substance (06:00:00) *Zodiac Pendant (06:00:00) *Bloody Hair (06:00:00) *Blood Sample (03:00:00) Case #13: Bomb Alert on Grimsborough *Blood (06:00:00) Case #14: Fashion Victim ' *Blood Type (06:00:00) *Unknown Substance (03:00:00) '''Case #15: Family Blood ' *Blood (06:00:00) *Blood (06:00:00) *Hair (06:00:00) *Strange Pellets (03:00:00) *Pipe (03:00:00) '''Case #16: The Kiss of Death *Blood (06:00:00) Case #17: The Last Supper *Green Liquid (06:00:00) *Vomit (06:00:00) *Doggy Bag (06:00:00) *Pink Substance (06:00:00) *Wine Sample (03:00:00) Case #18: In the Dead of Night *Molecule (03:00:00) *Blood (03:00:00) *DNA (06:00:00) Case #19: Innocence Lost *Powder Specks (06:00:00) *Molecule (00:30:00) *Piece of Thread (06:00:00) Case #20: A Deadly Game *Hair (06:00:00) *Finger #3 (06:00:00) *Glass (03:00:00) *Pills (03:00:00) Case #21: The Secret Experiments *Skull (00:30:00) *Blue Substance (03:00:00) *Human Nail (06:00:00) *Syringe (06:00:00) *Handkerchief Fibers (06:00:00) *Hairs (06:00:00) Case #22: To Die or Not to Die *Substance (00:30:00) *Knife (06:00:00) *Fibers (06:00:00) *Powder (06:00:00) *Saliva (03:00:00) Case #23: The Final Journey ''' *DNA (00:30:00) *Pollen (06:00:00) *Fibers (06:00:00) '''Case #24: Anatomy of a Murder *Sewing Needle (06:00:00) *Blue Residue (03:00:00) Case #25: Ghost of Grimsborough *Slime (Threat Letter) (00:30:00) *Slime (Letter of Threats) (06:00:00) *Glass Object (06:00:00) Case #26: The Summoning *Necronomicon (06:00:00) *Blood (00:30:00) *Bloody Knife (06:00:00) *Pendant (00:30:00) *Vial (00:30:00) *Saliva (06:00:00) *Blood Sample (03:00:00) Case #27: The Lake's Bride *DNA (00:30:00) *Glove (06:00:00) *Suit (06:00:00) *Skin Cells (06:00:00) *Mites (03:00:00) Case #28: The Haunting of Elm Manor *Blood Sample (06:00:00) *Powder Sample (03:00:00) Case #29: No Smoke Without Fire *Matchbox (00:30:00) *Blood Sample (Knife) (03:00:00) *Blood Sample (Glass Shards) (06:00:00) *Various Fibers (06:00:00) *Kibbles (03:00:00) Case #30: The Wollcrafts' Creature *Anonymous Letter (06:00:00) *Blood (06:00:00) Case #31: Dog Eat Dog *Unknown Sample (12:00:00) *Icing Sample (03:00:00) Case #32: Murder on Campus *Ants (12:00:00) *Funnel (12:00:00) *Trinket (12:00:00) Case #33: Killing Me Softly *Grease (12:00:00) Case #34: Dead Man Running *DNA (03:00:00) *Greasy Substance (12:00:00) *Fibers (12:00:00) *Pill Bottle (12:00:00) *Blue Liquid (06:00:00) Case #35: At the End of the Rope *Brown Substance (06:00:00) *Red Substance (12:00:00) Case #37: The Reaper and the Geek *Substance (03:00:00) *Powder (12:00:00) *Blood (12:00:00) *Hair (12:00:00) *Red Substance (06:00:00) Case #38: Spring Break Massacre *Pink Substance (03:00:00) *Fish Scales (12:00:00) *Blood (12:00:00) Case #39: Marked for Death ''' *Nails (03:00:00) *Black Substance (12:00:00) *Wig (06:00:00) '''Case #40: An Elementary Murder *Fibers (00:15:00) *Blood (12:00:00) *Hair (12:00:00) *Bullet (12:00:00) Case #41: The Rorschach Reaper *Blood (12:00:00) Case #42: Blood and Glory ' *Test Tube (12:00:00) *Unknown Substance (00:15:00) *Fibers (12:00:00) *Unknown Fabric (12:00:00) '''Case #43: Troubled Waters ' *Liquid Sample (12:00:00) *Dead Bee (06:00:00) *Red Substance (12:00:00) 'Case #44: The Scent of Death ' *Soil Sample (15:00:00) *Unidentified Pills (01:00:00) 'Case #45: A Shot of Beauty ' *Drops (03:00:00) *WeBuy Receipt (06:00:00) *Hair Pile (12:00:00) *Pills (06:00:00) 'Case #46: Drive, Swing, Die ' *Red Substance (03:00:00) *Pink Substance (06:00:00) *Saliva (12:00:00) *Fibers (12:00:00) 'Case #47: One Wedding and a Funeral ' *Unknown Substance (03:00:00) *Unknown Liquid (06:00:00) *Fabric Sample (12:00:00) *Unknown Substance (06:00:00) '''Case #49: All the King's Horses *Horseshoe (03:00:00) *Golden Dust (06:00:00) *Fiber (12:00:00) *Vote Red Badge (12:00:00) Case #50: Snakes on the Stage *Tea (06:00:00) *Brown Substance (12:00:00) Case #51: It All Ends Here *Saliva (12:00:00) *Black Powder (06:00:00) *Blood Sample (12:00:00) *Molecule (12:00:00) Case #52: A Brave New World ''' *Knife (12:00:00) *Crimson Order Robe (00:10:00) *Unknown Substance (12:00:00) *Fibers (12:00:00) '''Case #53: Burying the Hatchet *Saliva Sample (03:00:00) *Blood Sample (06:00:00) *Glass Bead Fragments (12:00:00) *Skin Cell Sample (12:00:00) *Blood Sample (03:00:00) Case #54: The Poisoned Truth ''' *Hair (15:00:00) *Blue Fabric (12:00:00) '''Case #55: Ashes to Ashes *Bones (00:05:00) *Black Hair (06:00:00) *Skin Cells (15:00:00) *Blood (09:00:00) *Matchsticks (15:00:00) Case #56: There Will Be Blood *Blood (03:00:00) *White Sample (06:00:00) *Illustration (09:00:00) *Bloody Hair (09:00:00) *Slab (15:00:00) Gameplay As of 11 February 2015, the player may choose Grace to join the investigation of each crime scene (in any Grimsborough case) and provide hint bonuses. She is available as a 5-hint partner. (Note that this feature is only available on the mobile version of the game.) Gallery Screenshots smileing-grace.png|Smiling 1 gracy.PNG|Smiling 2 grace.png|Affectionate LaughingGrace.png|Laughing o.png|Happy grace shy.png|Blushing wondering-grace.png|Wondering Grace - Disappointed.png|Worried 1 GDelaney-sad.PNG|Worried 2 GraceShocked.png|Shocked GraceWorried.png|Sad AngryGrace.png|Rage 1 Untitled-2weweeeee.png|Rage 2 Mad-Grace.png|Angry FURIOUS11111.png|Furious GraceEyesClosed.png|Relieved GraceWinking.png|Winking ds.PNG|Sullen Grace Serious.PNG|Serious FUNNY85.png|Fantasizing Untitled-23343444.png|Nervous sweatinggrace.png|Sweating Grace Stressed.PNG|Stressed delaneycompassionate.png|Compassionate GGG.jpg|In casual clothes. Grace - Case 49-1.png|In casual clothes with a beaded necklace. Grace w. Newton.jpg|With Newton in the annual Dog Pageant. Grace - In Amish clothes.png|Grace, as she appeared in The Devil's Playground, wearing the Amish outfit. Gracepromball.jpg|Grace, as she appeared in The Rorschach Reaper. GRACE - Police Outfit.jpg|Grace, as she appeared in Good Girls Don't Die. Gracewearingabadge.png|Grace, as she appeared in It All Ends Here, wearing an "I VOTED" badge. gghhhhhhh.png|Grace, at Chief King's funeral in the Additional Investigation of It All Ends Here. Luke.png|Grace's fiancé, Luke Harris. Newton -Young.png|Grace's dog, Newton, when he was young. Newton - Adult.png|Newton as an adult. GDelaneyAllDone.png|Grace's lab render. gracepartner.png|The player may choose Grace to join the investigation of each crime scene (in any Grimsborough case) and provide hint bonuses. FEREWELL.png|Grace in the farewell card from the Grimsborough PD to the player. Fdvd.png|"Coming Soon!" Aaaasssssssssssss.png|Grace, Alex and Ramirez fill reports for the player. Asssa.png|Grace, Jones, and Ramirez fill reports for the player. graceerror.png|Although not a tech expert, Grace will try to help validate your score in the event of tech difficulties in loading. Untitled-223233344455566556.png|Grace in another error pop-up. Promotional Stills 10173495 321615071296607 16685212 n.jpg|Promotional artwork. grace picture.jpg GrimFinalCaseAdvert.jpg Capture-d’écran-2013-10-29-à-16.08.36.png|Chibi versions of Grace, King and Jones. 10172570_513222375496925_1711390780_n.jpg|Grace featuring in a "Free Orange Juice" daily gift reward. gross.PNG|Grace in Facebook Fall Games Sale: Super Bundle Burger and 150000 Coins. Grace Delaney Halloween Monster Sale.png|Grace in Halloween Monster Sale. Grace Thanksgiving Sale.png|Grace in Thanksgiving Sale. 380645_142099722609194_2084976948_n.jpg|Merry Christmas 2012 The Team on Thanksgiving picture.png|Happy Thanksgiving 2013 Hohoho.png|Merry Christmas 2013 1926116_464778273674669_674033513_o.jpg|Valentine's Day 2014 Thanksgiving_2014.jpg|Happy Thanksgiving 2014 Happy New Year 2014.jpg|Happy New Year 2014 Happy_New_Year_2015.jpg|Happy New Year 2015 998631 363106760508488 393366645 n.jpg|''Criminal Case's first birthday. CC_2nd_BD.jpg|Second birthday. 1475909_388012138017950_660913980_n.jpg|Grace in a Happy Hour promotional image. 聖誕快樂1.jpg|Christmas Burger 1 新年快樂.jpg|Christmas Burger 2 gracejonesramirez.jpg|Free Burger, New Year edition. Grace Christmas Sale 3.png|Christmas Orange Juice 2013 Graceorangejuicechristmas.jpg|Christmas Orange Juice 2014 1461133_408687025950461_1602561628_n.jpg|Grace Christmas Sale 1 Grace Christmas Sale 2.png|Grace Christmas Sale 2 Special Offer Sale.png|Special Offer Sale 1 10356311_596187430533752_8981274897212876959_n.jpg|Special Offer Sale 2 gracecoins.jpg|Grace in a promo for the "Free Coins" daily gift. 205597 132153523603814 1852092869 n.jpg|1,000 Likes! 23965_133994366753063_188161455_n.jpg|3,000 Likes! 9643 136608819824951 1375614540 n.jpg|10,000 Likes! 18122_162496663902833_1255580220_n.jpg|2,000,000 Likes! 581818_172112972941202_1522955660_n.jpg|3,000,000 Likes! 165230_198528580299641_1642490983_n.jpg|10,000,000 Likes! 1004028_227093087443190_1541308158_n.jpg|20,000,000 Likes! 998050 155124924682263 8481804 n.jpg|25,000,000 Likes! 1174657 269687769850388 1199087355 n.jpg|30,000,000 Likes! 1551500 432312816921215 561916477 n.jpg|40,000,000 Likes! 1797386 690208044370197 9078480898296348653 n.jpg|45,000,000 Likes! 10527841 607490859403409 3983666245422061849 n.jpg|50,000,000 Likes! Gj 1.jpg|55,000,000 Likes! 60mlikes.jpg|60,000,000 Likes! 12373206 1073473066030177 6591724667307715077 n.jpg|65,000,000 Likes! Jones Vs. Grace.jpg|Jones VS Grace 1 LikeorShare08122014.jpg|Jones VS Grace 2 GD.jpg|Grace in Facebook Anniversary Sale. 10154499 536711603148002 6191686899530092685 n.jpg|Happy Weekend 1 10397827 563101377175691 4578851456248407837 n.jpg|Happy Weekend 2 DavidGraceWeekend.jpg|Happy Weekend 3 David、Grace Weekend.jpg|Happy Weekend 4 GraceCrimeFact.jpg|Grace featuring in a Friday Crime Fact promo. dffeerrtt.png|Ditto. Untitled-1 copy.pngdddddfeewwqq.png|Grace in a #DidYouKnow fact from ''Criminal Case's Twitter page. Untitled-3ddddw3.png|Happy 4th of July from the Grimsborough PD. Untitled-1.pngssswwwwwq.png|Grace featuring in "Which Team Will You Support" 2014 FIFA World Cup Brazil promo. Untitled-ddddssww.png|Happy 14th of July from Jones and Grace. JonesGraceMonday08252014.jpg|Grace, along with Jones, featuring in a Happy Monday promotional image. Friendship.jpg|Happy International Day of Friendship from the Grimsborough PD and Judge Hall. Grace.jpg|Grace, along with Jones, featuring in a "Caption the Scene" promotional image. GJ.jpg|Ditto. GraceDidYouKnow.jpg|Grace featuring in a #DidYouKnow fact. jones and grace.jpg|''Criminal Case'' Masks. 10382744_744207268966414_6255828191308834282_n.jpg|"Happy Halloween from Pretty Simple!" gracehalloween.jpg|Grace in a "Happy Halloween Extra Energy" daily gift. 1040314 - Criminal Case Babies.jpg|''Criminal Case'' Babies. jones and grace babies.jpg|A Halloween edition of Criminal Case Babies. Criminal Case Cover Photo 02.png|Grace in a Criminal Case Facebook cover photo. Ditto.jpg|Ditto. 100 Cases.jpg|"100 Cases!" IWD.jpg|"International Women's Day!" JonesGraceFrank.jpg|"Vote for Your Favorite!" gracehidden.jpg|"Can you spot Grace?" 4thjuly.jpg|Happy 4th of July! IMG 0515.png|A promotional image featuring Grace and Jack Archer. Trivia *Grace is the only female member of the Grimsborough Police Department. *In Good Cop Dead Cop, Grace did not analyze anything, but she did appear after Alex Turner analyzed Newton's tattoo number. *Nathan also took care of all the physical analyses in Grace's absence during the events of The Devil's Playground and Good Girls Don't Die. Case Appearances As one of the main characters and the head of the Forensics Laboratory of the Grimsborough PD, Grace appears in every single case of Grimsborough, except in The Death of Rosa Wolf (Case #1 of Grimsborough) and Burned to the Bone (Case #9 of Grimsborough), where she neither analyzed anything nor made an appearance. Navigation Category:Criminal Case Information Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Grimsborough PD Personnel Category:Lab Personnel